memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Star Trek (film)
:Budoucnost začíná! Mladí absolventi Akademie Hvězdné flotily James T. Kirk a Spock se musí společně se svou posádkou na palubě nové vlajkové lodi [[USS Enterprise (alternativní realita)|USS Enterprise]] postavit pološílenému Romulanovi Neronovi, který touží po pomstě za zničení své rodné planety a smrt své rodiny. Děj filmu Děj začíná v roce 2233 kdy federační loď [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] pod velením kapitána Richarda Robaua zkoumá podivnou anomálii na hranicích Klingonského prostoru. Záhy se však ukáže, že to co vypadalo jako zvláštní světelná bouře je černá díra, ze které se vynoří neznámé obří plavidlo. Dřív než posádka vůbec začne se skenováním, zahájí neznámé plavidlo palbu. První salva zasáhne Kelvin zcela nepřipravený, bez aktivovaných krycích štítů. Vyžádá si mnoho obětí a škod. Na druhou salvu už Kelvin odpoví phaserovou palbou, ta však proti neočekávaně vyspělé technologii nepřátelského plavidla nemá moc velký účinek. Je zničen warpový pohon. Poté nepřítel zastaví palbu a na obrazovce na můstku Kelvina se objeví kdosi jménem Ayel, který mluví za svého velitele jménem Nero. Ayel si vyžádá přítomnost kapitána Robaua na jejich plavidle jménem Narada, aby s jeho velitelem vyjednal zastavení palby. Robauovi nezbývá nic jiného než souhlasit. Usedne do raketoplánu a předá velení svému prvnímu důstojníkovi Georgi Kirkovi s rozkazem, aby po patnácti minutách zahájil evakuaci plavidla. Raketoplán opouští Kelvin a vydává se k obří Naradě. Kapitán Robau je ihned zajat a předveden před velitele Nerona, posádka Kelvinu zatím na můstku monitoruje jeho zdravotní stav. Ayel Robauovi ukazuje holografický obraz neznámého plavidla, které však Robau nepoznává. Poté se ho vyptává na velvyslance Spocka, kterého Robau také nezná. Poté se ho Ayel zeptá na hvězdné datum. Když Robau odpoví, zvedne se velitel Nero ze svého křesla, kde až doposud seděl a jedním švihem svého teral'nu Robaua zabije. Narada začne znovu s palbou a Kelvin zasáhne salva torpéd. Těžce poškozený Kelvin se snaží palbu opětovat, ale brzy je jasné, že nemá šanci se tomuto mohutnému útoku ubránit. Kapitán Kirk nařizuje evakuovat loď. Každý člen posádky Kelvina se má dostavit k únikovým modulům a raketoplánům, včetně jeho manželky Winony Kirkové, která právě začala rodit. Kirk se mezitím snaží nastavit kolizní kurz s Naradou, ale autopilot byl vyřazen. Budoucí otec si uvědomuje, že musí loď pilotovat sám. Musí obětovat svůj život, aby zachránil svou ženu, dítě i celou přeživší posádku Kelvina. Raketoplán, na jehož palubě je rodící Winona čeká na Kirkův příchod, ale kapitán dává pilotovi rozkaz, aby odstartovali bez něj. Jeho žena protestuje, ale Kirk jí odpoví, že nemá na vybranou. Musí zůstat na palubě těžce poškozeného Kelvina a krýt palbou odlétající raketoplány a únikové moduly. Raketoplán odlétá bez něj. Krátce na to se Winoně narodí chlapec. Zatímco Kelvin ničí salvu torpéd poslanou k unikajícím raketoplánům, slyší George Kirk pláč svého novorozeného syna a uvědomí si, že jej nikdy nespatří. Ptá se své ženy jak vypadá. Odpoví mu, že je nádherný. George se poté ptá jak ho pojmenují. Winona navrhne, že by se mohl jmenovat po Georogově otci, tedy Tiberius. George nesouhlasí a navrhuje aby se jmenoval po Winonině otci, tedy Jim. Winona souhlasí. George ještě stačí říct, že ji moc miluje, poté se v okně raketoplánu objeví oslepující záblesk. Kelvin narazil do útočící Narady a byl zničen. Narada zůstala těžce poškozena, neschopna dalšího útoku. :Ve vystřižené scéně se později kolem poškozené Narady demaskovala flotila klingonských lodí a plavidlo zajala. Asi o deset let později se po opuštěné pouštní silnici v Iowě řítí starožitná červená Corvetta, kterou řídí malý James T. Kirk. Vůz patří Kirkově nevlastnímu otci, který mu také rozčílený telefonuje, aby se okamžitě vrátil domů, protože by mohl jeho drahocené starožitné auto poškodit. Malý Jim ho ale ignoruje a pouští si starou muziku z 20. století. Později jej ale dohání policista na létající motorce a nařizuje mu, aby vůz neprodleně zastavil. Kirk však ve velké rychlosti odbočí ze silnice a snaží se policistu setřást. Poté ještě přidá a v plné rychlosti se řítí k propasti. Těsně předtím, než se vůz zřítí stačí malý Kirk vyskočit. :Policista: ::"Občane, jak se jmenujete" :Kirk: ::"Jmenuji se James Tiberius Kirk." Přibližně ve stejnou dobu na planetě Vulkán vyrůstá malý Spock. Vyučuje se společně s ostatními vulkánskými dětmi ve speciálních kójích, kde dostává celou řadu otázek, na které musí bezchybně a co nejrychleji odpovědět. Později se setkává se staršími spolužáky, kteří se v něm pravidelně snaží probudit jeho lidské emoce. Spock je totiž po matce napůl člověk. Emocionální reakce se u Spocka skutečně dostaví. Když jeden z chlapců urazí jeho matku, Spock jej fyzicky napadne. Později je ke Spockovi přivolán jeho otec Sarek, který mu řekne, že se musí rozhodnout jakým životem chce žít - buď životem Člověka nebo Vulkánce. Spock se jej následně zeptá proč si vzal jeho matku. Sarek odpoví, že to bylo logické, neboť jako Velvyslanec Federace musí plně pochopit lidské chování. V roce 2255 hovoří Spock se svou matkou těsně před svým obřadem Kolinahr. Amanda se snaží svého nervózního syna uklidnit před jeho velkou zkouškou, ten se jí však ptá, jestli nebude brát osobně, když se vykonáním tohoto rituálu vzdá všech emocí. Matka jej však konejší, že i tak na něj bude vždy hrdá. Pozadí Star Trek je již jedenáctým filmem, který se svým obsahem řadí do světa fenoménu Star Trek. Do kin se dostal 8. května roku 2009 ve Spojených státech. V České a Slovenské republice již o den dříve, tedy 7. května 2009. Film byl produkován J.J. Abramsem a Damonem Lindelofem, dvěma producenty seriálu Lost. Abrams se ujal také režie. Scénář k filmu sepsala dvojice Alex Kurtzman a Roberto Orci. Ti se také stali výkonnými producenty. Abramsova produkční společnost Bad Robot tento nový film koprodukovala společně s Paramount Pictures a Level 1 Entertainment. Je to první film Star Trek licence, který měl produkčního partnera, v tomto případě dokonce dva. Počátky 20. dubna roku 2006 prohlásil Daily Variety, na základě zdrojů z Paramount Pictures, že byla oficiálně potvrzena produkce jedenáctého filmu tematicky vycházejícího ze světa Star Trek. Tento článek také poprvé popírá původní doměnky, že se bude jednat o další TNG film, ale že se vrátíme v historii k TOS a hlavními hrdiny filmu budou opět James T. Kirk a Spock. Daily Variety zda dále informovalo, že se film bude zabývat setkáním těchto hrdinů na Akademii Hvězdné flotily. V článku byl za producenta a spolu-autora nového filmu označen J.J. Abrams. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117941815?categoryid=10&cs=1&query=star+and+trek&display=star+trek Český portál Trekkies.cz o této události informoval dne 24. dubna. http://www.trekkies.cz/view.php?cisloclanku=2006042402&rstema=&stromhlmenu= O několik dní později Abrams potvrdil některé části tohoto článku, ale některé informace vyvrátil. http://www.empireonline.com/news/story.asp?NID=18614 http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/16011.html Jeden den po oficiálním oznámení, StarTrek.com oznámil, že Rick Berman, který dohlížel na Trek licenci od smrti Gena Roddenberryho (roku 1991), se nového projektu nezúčastní. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/15891.html http://www.trekkies.cz/view.php?cisloclanku=2006042601&rstema=&stromhlmenu= Ranné spekulace a diskuse Herec Greg Grunberg, nejlepší přítel J.J. Abramse uvažoval, že nový film nemusí nutně vyprávět o Kirkovi a Spockovi na Akademii, ale v každém případě pokud budou hlavními hrdiny právě tyto dvě postavy, bude nutné je přeobsadit. http://www.iesb.net/paramount2006/050506b.php http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=0&id=35864 Později řekl, že by rád hrál mladého Scottyho. Dále uvažoval, že by se film mohl odehrávat na palubě ''Enterprise'' během Kirkovi pětileté mise. http://community.tvguide.com/forum.jspa?forumID=700000049 http://www.trekkies.cz/view.php?cisloclanku=2006050039&rstema=&stromhlmenu= Producent Bryan Burk však později tyto spekulace zbochybnil a prohlásil, že jsou založeny na hercových falešných představách. http://www.trektoday.com/news/240506_01.shtml http://www.trekkies.cz/view.php?cisloclanku=2006050049&rstema=&stromhlmenu= V červnu 2006 scénáristé Alex Kurtzman a Roberto Orci prohlásili, že nový film nenaruší zaběhlou časovou linii "trekovského" vesmíru, a že si nebudou brát příklad z Battlestar Galacticy. Dodali, že se ve filmu setkáme se známými tvářemi. http://trekweb.com/articles/2006/06/07/Abrams-Cohorts-Emphasize-Respect-for-Mythology.shtml http://www.trekkies.cz/view.php?cisloclanku=2006060014&rstema=&stromhlmenu= První oficiální pohled jakým směrem se bude nový film ubírat bylo možné vyvodit, když Paramount vydal první plakát k filmu, dne 22. června 2006. Na tomto teaser plakátu je část uniformy s insignií velitelské divize Enterprise z originální série. Na pozadí je z půlky zlatá a z půlky modrá barva označující velitelsou (zlatá) a vědeckou (modrá) divizi. Tento plakát poukazoval na to, že se příběh bude skutečně odehrávat ve 23. století, a pravděpodobně přímo na palubě legendární Enterprise. Plakát byl navržen přímo J.J. Abramsem. http://trekmovie.com/2006/08/22/designer-of-star-trek-xi-teaser-poster-confirmedits-jj-abrams/ Reklama a propagace Postery První oficiální teaser poster k filmu vyšel dne 22. června 2006. Zobrazuje část uniformy s insignií velitelské divize Enterprise z originální série. Druhý teaser poster byl vydán pro Comic-Con International v San Diegu dne 27. července 2007. Tento poster má bílé pozadí se slovy Star Trek napsanými stylem známým z původního seriálu. Třetí oficiální teaser poster byl vdán v srpnu 2007 k příležitosti Las Vegas Star Trek Convention. Písmo je podobné druhému posteru, ovšem tentokrát je zde i insignie Hvězdné flotily, která má bílou barvu. Pozadí i písmo má texturu vesmíru. Čtvrtý teaser poster byl vydán 24. února 2008 pro San Francisco Wondercon. Na tomto logu nalezneme nápis "Under Construction" (ve výstavbě) a datum premiéry filmu "Summer 2009" (léto 2009). K příležitosti San Diego Comic-Con 2008 byly dne 24 až 27 července 2008 vydány další čtyři teaser postery s tvářemi hlavních postav filmu (Eric Bana, Zoe Saldana, Chris Pine, a Zachary Quinto). Jejich tváře se nacházejí na insignii USS Enterprise, později Hvězdné flotily, která je rozdělena na čtyři části. Každá část je jinak zbarvena. http://trekmovie.com/2008/07/24/comic-con-08-star-trek-takes-half-paramounts-booth/ http://www.trekkies.cz/view.php?cisloclanku=2008070033&rstema=&stromhlmenu= Později byly vydány další čtyři postery zobrazující tváře dalších hrdinů (Karl Urban, Simon Pegg, John Cho a Anton Yelchin). http://www.trekkies.cz/view.php?cisloclanku=2008080016&rstema=&stromhlmenu= Image:StarTrekXI.jpg|První poster navržený J.J. Abramsem Image:Star Trek Poster2.jpg|Druhý teaser poster Image:Vegas convention Star Trek poster.jpg|''Star Trek'' poster distribuovaný na 2007 Las Vegas Convention Image:Star Trek Comic Con Poster.jpg|''Star Trek'' poster z 2008 San Diego Comic-Con s tvářemi posádky Reference k filmu Obsazení *Chris Pine jako James T. Kirk *Karl Urban jako Leonard McCoy *Eric Bana jako Nero *John Cho jako Hikaru Sulu *Leonard Nimoy jako starší Spock *Zachary Quinto jako mladší Spock *Simon Pegg jako Montgomery Scott *Zoë Saldana jako Uhura *Anton Yelchin jako Pavel Chekov Tvůrci filmu *J.J. Abrams - řežie, produkce *Alex Kurtzman - scénář, výroba *Roberto Orci - scénář, výroba *Damon Lindelof - produkce *Stratton Leopold - výroba *Bryan Burk - výroba *Dan Mindel - kamera *Scott Chambliss - výprava *Maryann Brandon - střih *'Mary Jo Markey' - střih (nepotvrzený) *Michael Giacchino - hudba *Barney Burman - masky (nepotvrzený) Další tvůrci *Ryan Church - Koncepční umělec *James Clyne - Koncepční umělec *Manon Dave - Dodatečná hudba *David Dozoretz - Previzualizační umělec Tvůrčí společnosti *Bad Robot Productions - Produkční společnost *Industrial Light & Magic - Speciální efekty *Paramount Pictures - Distributor, Produkční společnost *Persistence of Vision Digital Entertainment - Previzualizační efekty Externí odkazy * [http://www.startrekmovie.com Star Trek] - oficiální stránka * [http://startrekxi.trekkies.cz/index.php Star Trek XI - Trekkies] - česká informační stránka portálu Trekkies.cz ca:Star Trek XI: El futur comença Kategorie:Filmy bg:Стар Трек (филм) de:Star Trek (Film) en:Star Trek (film) es:Star Trek (film) fr:Star Trek (film 2009) it:Star Trek (film) ja:スター・トレック nl:Star Trek (film) pl:Star Trek XI pt:Star Trek XI: The Future Begins ru:Звёздный путь (фильм) sv:Star Trek XI